Aizen's Pet
by xxxMaiiMaiixxx
Summary: Aizen thinks that his newly-born Espada is the perfect pet. She disagrees. And so would some others, apparently. Rated M for lemon, language, and whatever else. :3 Aizen/OC Ichimaru/OC Grimmjow/OC
1. Prologue: Birth

**Aizen's "Pet"**

* * *

**Prologue: Birth**

* * *

**Summary:** I don't feel like doing one, so I'm not going to. Refer to the title.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach and all associated characters, yada, yada, is a copyrighted product of Tite Kubo, not myself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Howdy. I'm Maii, and usually I work with my writing partner Maya, but seeing as I wanted to do this one my own way, I did. So, it's definitely bound to have lots of M-rated stuff in it, (If you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read this, damn it. I don't need anyone being offended and reporting me for no apparent reason.), which Maya is really not good with. So she simply edits this one and I write. It's gonna be a party.

* * *

Sousuke Aizen made his way down the long narrow stairwell with Ichimaru Gin on his heels. Kaname had decided it was for the best that he stay behind and that was fine with Aizen. The two walked in sync with each other down each step, the sound of their footsteps echoing off of the looming white walls. It had been dark, give or take a break or two in the walls where a window had been set and the dull light of the moon of Hueco Mundo shined in, until they finally reached the room they'd been heading to.

He stepped down on the outer ring of the small white platform and waited near the stand where the lilac Hougyoku rested, it's bright light shining onto the luminescent shape resting on the platform.

"Well."

Gin stepped next to Aizen, the last of his footsteps fading into the silence as the amorphous shape finally began to take on a solid form. In a split second, Aizen caught himself staring into stunning eyes the color of the darkest of roses, framed by long, extremely pale strawberry-blonde hair. The lips under the elegant nose were a flushed pink, and plush; so plush he wanted to-,

"Well," continued Gin, glad that the smile that was currently on his face was always there. He didn't think Aizen would notice that it just a little bit wider. "I've never seen one with so many piercings before," he said, referring to the silver rings. One was set in her stomach, with two small chains swinging from its round bottom attached to silver hearts, two in her bottom lip, set apart from each other, one in one of her delicate eyebrows, a few in her elfish ears, and one in each of the soft nipples of her large, lush breasts, laid bare to the two men standing before her.

She showed no shame at her nakedness, her eyes wide with the room around her. She looked at everything but them, the white walls; the high-vaulted ceiling…It was only until she felt the slightest movement that one of her hands flew into the air, towards the man with dark-brown hair.

He pulled out his sword and cut at the invisible threads before they could reach him. A troubled frown came to her lips as he smiled, pulling something from one of his pockets.

"What's your name?"

She blinked.

"Do you think she's defective?" asked Gin.

"I'm not…defective," she said, glaring at him, her voice like the faint whisper of the wind.

"Then your name?"

"…Lilith."

Gin stepped forward, a hand reaching out towards the girl. "I suppose I'll be taking you then, Lilith, seeing as-,"

"As much as I'm sure you would enjoy doing that," said Aizen, interrupting, one of his hands already on one of Lilith's frail wrists, pulling her from her seated position, "this one is mine."

He pulled her over one of his shoulders by the wrists, binding them both tightly before proceeding down another hall to his quarters, her round derriere facing upwards as her breasts were pressed down onto his hard chest.

Gin frowned slightly but said nothing more. It wasn't as if the girl was going anywhere anytime soon, anyhow. But why, he wondered, did Aizen choose to take this one? Aizen had never shown any interest in the others, not even if they were Rank Zero, like the girl had been. Why now? He felt his familiar smile come back to his lips. This would be interesting.

* * *

"You need clothes first, and then you'll have to do something about-," Aizen cut himself off before he could give anything away, dropping the slender newborn Espada onto his bed. He ordered clothes to be brought and they were, and he shuffled throughout them to find something he liked.

"I don't like it," said Lilith, slowly rising from the bed. She still had trouble using her own two feet, slight as they were. She stumbled over, pushing Aizen away and effortlessly pulled out a white top. Its detached sleeves were much too long, and bell-like for her as she pulled it over her head, struggling to make it pass her breasts, but she seemed satisfied, and in another second she'd managed to find a pair of white pants, their sides slit open until about her mid-thigh, the slightest square of material covering her parts and a black belt of sorts going around them in order to keep them up.

"You're quite defiant, aren't you?" Aizen asked, a slight smile on his lips. He pulled tighter on the bindings on her wrists. They cut into her skin, the slightest bits of blood blossoming from where they sliced into her, but she paid the pain no mind as she slipped on her pants.

"I guess we'll just have to tame you." He made a move to touch her, but decided to save it for later. Images began to flood his mind, and he remembered the feeling of her breasts as he'd brought her here, pressing nicely against his chest. A heat spread to his groin, but he ignored it. He could wait. He had all the time he needed. "I'm leaving for now. I've some things to take care of. But first..."

Lilith gasped as a searing white pain shot through her suddenly. She nearly fell to the floor, keeping herself upright only by the two hands that she'd accidentally thrust at Aizen's chest. When the pain dissipated, she felt her pale neck with her fingers, a sound similar to a hiss coming from her lips when she felt the band going around it.

She glared at him as he left the room, closing and locking the door behind himself so that she wouldn't be able to leave, but said nothing, not willing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her speak.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First chapter will be up soon. Review, if you'd like. (I'm really sorry that Maii can't be more cheerful than this, ya'll! T.T)


	2. Chapter 1: Rash Decisions

**Aizen's "Pet"**

* * *

**Chapter 1.** Rash Decisions

* * *

**Author's Note: **Still going. Went on hiatus for awhile. Maya's been busy studying for goodness knows what. And I've been busy messing with story ideas. Out of school now (and have been for a while), will be for another month, so we'll, by we, I mean Maya, will try her best to catch up. **(Hey!)** But as for this one, it's my responsibility. I'm sort of just now getting back to it.

* * *

_Meetings, meetings, meetings, meetings. _Aizen had to admit to himself, they'd never seemed to bother him as much before. Especially so now, when he was having such perverse thoughts running through his mind about the Espada he'd left sitting in his bedroom only moments before. Thought it seemed like hours to him honestly, sitting here, at the head of the table, not really listening to whatever it was that Tousen was going on about. Whatever it was, he could deal with it later.

Much later.

Because right then, that wasn't what he was concerning himself with. Right then, he was concerning himself with the smooth, pale skin, and the tender breasts that he'd felt against his chest earlier, and the plush lips that he wanted to crush beneath his own...

He wasn't sure what it was about this Espada that got to him so. As if he'd even dabble with the likes of them, even for a quick moment of guaranteed pleasure. But this, _woman…_something about her just made him want to…_conquer_ her, in every which way. Which wasn't abnormal for the likes of him, but to waste his time with one of the Espada, with any woman that wasn't up to par with him, which, face it, there was no such woman, he thought to himself with a sly grin…now _that_, was abnormal for him.

But perhaps it would be fun to delve into this newfound thrill for him. Just maybe.

"Aizen?"

He looked up from the table where he'd been staring at his cup, still filled to the brim with the dark, steaming liquid towards Tousen, who'd been struggling for his attention for the last few moments of his speech. What he was talking about was important, darn it, and if it wasn't bad enough that he could never seem to get Grimmjow to listen, no, even show respect for what he was saying, in no way could he deal with Aizen not paying attention, as well.

"What is it, Tousen?"

As usual, Aizen was cool and calm, smooth face not giving any hint that he'd just been ripped from a number of thoughts.

"I don't suppose you've heard a word I've said."

He'd been writing everything down, albeit somewhat half-mindedly. He held the paper up for the rest to see, ignoring the satisfied chuckle from the blue-haired devil Grimmjow when a look of aggravation flashed across Tousen's face. "Is that it, or was there something else you needed to discuss with us, Tousen? I have some other business to attend to, if you don't mind."

"I'm sure you do," mumbled Gin, his usual smile gone, for once, from his features.

"What was that, Gin?"

"Nothing," he said, rising from his chair. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm certainly finished with this meeting for today."

Everyone looked to Aizen, even once Gin had left the room and he waved them on, rising himself and exiting the room. Tousen was left standing there dumbfounded, his hand still hanging in midair from when he had slid it up against the paper Aizen had held up to him.

* * *

Lilith was balanced on the toilet when Aizen finally sauntered back in, her delicate fingers fumbling with the window frame. It wouldn't budge, and from the looks of her bloody fingers, she'd been at it for quite a while. Although everything hadn't gone completely for naught, the bloody ring about her neck showed no signs of the collar that Aizen had branded her with earlier.

She was still fumbling with the window when he came into the bathroom, and she simply refused to acknowledge his presence until he took hold of her from behind, her feet kicking in the empty air with surprised refusal, and hustled her into the large shower, peeling her bloody clothes from her body. She couldn't fight him back, wrists bound as they were, and so she was stuck, forced to stand there until he had her completely naked, her bloody clothes tossed to the bathroom floor, and then himself, in the blink of an eye, and then, as if out of nowhere, the shower spigots were going and the blood she'd been covered with began to flow down the drain with the water in a murky red whirlpool.

And he was inside her, thrusting hard. And fast.

She cried out only once and that was when he first entered her, member as big as it was and a slight stream of blood running down her legs, but then proceeded to take control of the situation, somewhat, but biting him ferociously when his mouth took hers in a hungry, passionate kiss, her sharp teeth easily drawing blood from his lips. It stunned him for a moment, his pace slowing slightly, just for the smallest of seconds, but he regained it, taking tight hold of her breasts and gripping, hard.

It was a surprise she could hear him, what with the water thundering about them the way it did. But her ears perked when his voice came out in a low rumble, his pace continuing. "I have no time for games Lilith."

"And I have no time for this nonsense that you wish to involve me with!" she hissed, pulling away from him. "I am not some sexual toy to satisfy your desires!" And with that she pulled back, hard, only to stumble into the shiny glass of the shower door, obviously shaken.

With a twist of her feet, she'd no idea why she hadn't thought of it before, probably had been taken much too aback by this man's obnoxious primal instincts that he could simply take whatever it was that he wanted when he wanted, she released herself from his tight grip, ripped him from inside her, and stepped from the shower, barely remembering to grab a towel to wrap about herself before she thundered from the room.

And down the hall through the open door, because the fool had forgotten to lock the door behind him in his rush to quell the aching throbbing coming from his lower region.

He would have gone with her, if not to continue to satisfy himself because he'd honestly only been a few more thrusts from hitting his peak, but decided to let her do as she pleased, eventually, someone, not Gin, no, he simply desired the girl for himself, but anyone else, would bring her back once they'd spotted her, or she'd come back to him willingly; for Los Noches was not a place of the merciful. She could sit there and be 0 all she wanted, but it would do her almost no good until she was taught how to use that power.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Unfortunately, Melissa will get to the next chapter when she sees fit. (I'll try to make it as soon as possible. It's not as if she's anything else to do, anyhow.) I don't know why she doesn't do these second notes herself, but it sucks even worse that I have to do it because I am apparently not allowed to say certain things about jiggly pudding and love. Since this one is hers. So. See you next time! Hopefully... 


	3. Chapter 2: Exhaustion

**Aizen's "Pet"

* * *

**

**Chapter 2. Exhaustion

* * *

Authors' Note: **I am doing the bowing down! We, well, _I_ anyway, am SO sorry for the long wait! I just…I just, stopped, for some reason. I mean, I didn't really see a point in going on, because it seems that people have some kind of Yaoi fascination on here, and won't read anything, else, and considering the fact that well, _stuff_, Yaoi doesn't really cut it for me, anymore. Now Yuri, on the other hand… But, but, anyhow, no more Yaoi from us. Sorry! But we will continue writing these stories, and hopefully in the meantime, you will continue to read them, yes?

* * *

_Damn this place!_

Lilith must have walked back past that same blasted door at least six times already. And to make matters worse, it was _his_ door that she kept running into. He didn't seem to be in there, at least; there's no way he wouldn't have heard her running back and forth out in the hall.

She had to get somewhere soon. All of her wounds from before had healed except from where Aizen had forced himself into her, and she was starting to feel really lightheaded.

Would it be such a bad idea to sit outside of the room, just for a moment, just to sit off some of this exhaustion of hers? He'd probably gone out looking for her, and she'd hidden her reiatsu rather well, so it would take him a while to realize where she was, nevertheless. For a second, she had plopped down in front of the door, leaning her heavy head onto the back of it, feeling the cool drops of water as they slid down her neck.

And then she heard footsteps.

She rose so fast that it really did make her dizzy, and putting a hand to her head, she stumbled into what felt like a very muscled chest, to which she began to curse profoundly, because at first she thought it was Aizen come to find her, already…

Until she looked up and saw furious ice-blue eyes.

Now that she thought of it, casting her gaze downwards, Aizen didn't display his chest so, so, blatantly, as this one did, with the flaps of his shirt open to reveal his chest, upon which a dark scar ran down until she couldn't see it anymore. And Aizen certainly wasn't another Espada, she thought, noticing the small bit of bone on the man's jaw.

"Watch where the hell you're going, damn it!" he snarled.

She was s taken aback that the only thing she could manage to do was to mutter the word 'sorry' and hold a hand out in front of herself defensively.

Something in his features softened and he asked, "'the hell are you running around here looking for, anyway?"

"The exit?"

He shook his head, an eyebrow raising in amusement. "From here? Can't help you find that. I can help you get outside, if I feel like it, but I can't help you leave. Strict orders on you. 'The hell did you do to piss Aizen off so soon?"

Her eyes widened and her fury grew. "I haven't done anything to that, that-!"

He held his hands up in front of himself. "Whatever. Anything else you looking for, or are you just going to keep slamming into people until you finally get yourself killed?"

He was starting to become as annoying as the man she was still trying to keep herself away from. Even while he was talking, her eyes shifted about nervously, looking here and there for the sight of his brown hair, or his white cloak.

The man simply made her…uneasy.

"Neliel," she said suddenly, a certain light sparking her eyes. "Where can I find Neliel?"

At least she hoped she had kept her name after she'd changed.

He blinked. "Nel? Find that loud-ass Nnoitra and you'll find her. No doubt they're outside going at it, again. I might enjoy watching Nnoitra get his ass kicked. Let's go."

She looked up at the man incredulously, then back down at herself, to which he gave her a look full of annoyance and question.

She looked a mess. And that, honestly, was putting it lightly. She was still somewhat wet from the horrid shower. Blood slithered here and there on her wet thighs. Her hair was tangled into all odds and ends from her frenzied hurry around this place, and she was wearing nothing but a small white towel, which really wasn't doing anything to keep anyone from seeing much of anything.

Go outside like this? Was he _crazy_? She was surprised he wasn't trying to grab at her, in the least, but she knew there was no way that she was going to make it outside without being attacked at least once or twice before she even got to the door. There had to be some reason Aizen had kept her locked up in his room, right? Besides, she'd heard them as they walked by, whispering, planning.

It was _disgusting_.

And besides, wouldn't Aizen know where she was the moment she got to a door?

Yes, she figured as she took another look at him with widened eyes. The man was crazy.

"We'll stop and get you clothes on the way, then. Come on."

Before she could protest, he took a strong hold of her wrist and made a move to pull her down another one of the white-washed hallways.

And then he stopped short.

She hadn't seen the blade until it whizzed back towards where it had come from, the speed of it whipping her hair all over the place, and it was only then that she noticed the huge gaping hole in the wall before them. That spiritual pressure, she recognized it from before.

"_Maa…_" said Gin teasingly, sheathing his sword in a flash. "I really must be more careful, I suppose. But you'll hand dear Lilith over before any other accidents happen, right?"

"The hell I will," he said, scowling.

Lilith hadn't even seen it coming really. All she knew was that the man with the electric blue hair disappeared in a flash at the same time that Gin unsheathed his sword once again. It slammed into the wall a mere few inches behind her and as an instant reaction of sorts, before she knew it, her hand flew into the air and they were both trapped, frozen in the midst of a convoluted web of invisible thread.

And damn it, she scowled, feeling fresh blood drip from her nose, she'd gone and let her reiatsu fly off. She could feel him now, making his way over from somewhere halfway across the castle.

They both looked at her, gazes wide.

"You were being too loud," she lied, backing away from the both of them.

Then she bolted.

Her breath was coming in hard, short gasps as she shot down through the castle, everything passing by her in a distorted blur as she passed, not really sure of where she was going, just, _going_. She could feel the infernal man behind her, getting closer and closer by the second.

Somewhere, she needed somewhere to go!

_That spiritual pressure again!_

But a cloak of warmth enveloped her as the feel of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and cloaked her in a sudden darkness. In another second the hallway disappeared from sight and a dark room appeared.

She didn't see who exactly it was as he walked off towards a doorway bright with light; he'd left whatever it was still piled on her head.

"It's another towel," said the voice as if they'd expected her to ask. She recognized it as one of the voices from the hall earlier, but anything was better than Aizen at the moment. "Use it to clean yourself up."

"And here." A dark heavy piece of cloth was tossed at her. "Put that on. It won't do much for the-," He made a motion at his chest to indicate the pertness of her nipples (from the cold, really, it was from the cold), "But it's better than running around here completely naked."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem. So," said Gin, appearing again just as Lilith had the shirt pulled down over her stomach. She quickly tugged it down until it wouldn't go anymore somewhere past the middle of her thighs, narrowing her eyes at him.

Gin cast her a glance, his usually closed eyes slightly open and revealing a slight color of a light blue, but otherwise did nothing more. He hopped down onto his bed, his arms crossed behind his silver head of hair. Folding the sleeves of the long shirt over her hands, Lilith looked around the room nervously.

"Stop worrying," said Gin, the amused smile ever on his face. "I took care of your spiritual pressure ages ago."

"Oh, thank goodness." There were a million other questions she had for him, such as the question of why, exactly he had helped her when it was clear that he was supposed to be working for Aizen, and if he knew where Neliel might be, but at that point she was so exhausted from everything, really, sure, using her powers was extremely draining, especially so soon after birth, but just_ everything_ today, including this strange man's behavior, was exhausting.

Besides, her bare feet hurt from all the running around. And as long as Aizen wasn't able to find her, she couldn't feel him, not now, it was fine; she could take care of it.

So she collapsed onto the soft floor and fell instantly asleep, not even feeling those same arms pulling her along into the bed.

* * *

**Authors' Note: **There you go, nice and long for you! But cliffhangers are always fun, aren't they? Melissa will update soon! Love and jiggly pudding to ya! (**REVIEW**!) :3 


	4. Chapter 3: A Familiar Face

**Aizen's "Pet" **

* * *

**Chapter 3. A Familiar Face**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay. So. Maybe now you're thinking, "Hm. Been a while since an update was put on here." Maybe you're thinking, "These authors are kind of lazy. Maybe even just plain non-inspired, lazy, couch potatoes who do nothing while they have plenty that they should actually be doing." And you'd be right in that assumption. (Well, except for "uninspired," we're pretty inspired.) Just lazy couch potatoes. And we do stuff! Didn't you check our profile? We stare at ceilings and stuff and breathe! So there! Jk, lol. Here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

That same sensation on her neck was what woke Lilith from her sleep. It burned as she clawed at it with her fingers, the feel of the cold, pale skin of her neck surprising her. The collar was gone. Blinking groggily, her mind slowly flipped through the events of the previous day. She looked down at her wrists as she remembered, the dark, angry red marks still there. And down there…Her pale thighs looked up at her as she slid her glance downward. With a slight twitch at the sight of the small red sliver of blood, she grabbed a tight hold of the figure whose back faced her, her nails digging slightly into his skin.

Because she was still too weak.

"He's-, he's here," she said quietly, ever quietly, hoping that he would somehow be able to hear her.

The figure didn't move. She felt a bubble of panic rise within her chest as she saw that at the small space under the door, the shadow was growing bigger as the person on the other side got closer. Would he knock? Or would he simply walk in? Her nails dug deeper into the creamy skin.

"…bathroom." a voice mumbled.

She blinked. "What?"

"Get in the bathroom," mumbled Gin once more. He shifted away from her as he slid from the bed, not bothered by the scratches she'd made on his back. "Hurry."

Nodding, she stumbled into the bathroom, her legs still unsteady after only a day or so of use. She closed the door behind her, clicking the lock in place as she did so, and then she checked to make sure that the light had been switched off after the other night.

She heard muffled voices just as she'd put her finger to the switch.

"-don't suppose you've seen her," finished the voice which made her skin crawl.

Gin ran a hand through his bed-ruffled hair, blinking slowly at Aizen as he seemed to struggle to fully awaken. "The girl?"

"The Espada," said Aizen, crossing his arms. He was not in the mood to play games with Gin this morning. He'd allowed her to wander around hours the other day, and he could find her just fine until something had interrupted the wavelength of her spiritual pressure and had cloaked it completely, making it nearly impossible to find her in the huge castle. Every corner he had turned had been the wrong corner, every room the wrong room; he'd thought she couldn't have many places to hide and so he hadn't allowed himself to become bothered by it, until, the moon began to creep slowly into the sky and he was forced to retire for the evening without finishing what he'd began earlier that day.

He'd been up since the dawn had broken.

His libido hadn't been satisfied and it was driving him crazy. Which was unusual for him. He could usually keep it in control. He could usually keep it to where it was nothing but a mere thought in the back of his head, just like his anger, his happiness, his other emotions.

This girl…

"…Aizen," said Gin, his closed eyes widening slightly. "Aizen."

Aizen shifted in the doorway at the sound of his voice, taking a small glance at the room behind Gin. Gin pulled the door open wider to allow him in as he saw him do this, but Aizen refused.

She couldn't be here. Not if Gin was going to allow him so easily inside.

His eyes fell on the door beyond the bed as he turned to walk down the length of the hall and he stopped. "Gin."

Gin blinked once more. "Yes?"

"Open the bathroom door."

Gin's smile didn't falter. He walked over to the bathroom and pulled the door open, blinking again as his eyes adjusted to the light as he flipped the light switch.

Aizen followed, looking around. The shower had no curtain and so the girl couldn't be hiding there, and Gin had already pulled the towel closet open to reveal that it was devoid of anything other than rows of towels and extra things for the bathroom.

Lilith watched in awe from the high ceiling of the hall outside Gin's room as Aizen made an exit and headed down to the opposite end of the hall. Grimmjow had a strong hand over her mouth to keep her from being heard, and as soon as he was sure that Aizen had cleared to another part of the castle, he let his grip on the ceiling fall, the two of them dropping sharply to the floor. She hadn't thought his hand was necessary at first, but as they fell, she felt her shrill scream being sharply cut off by it.

Gin met them at his door.

"That worked out well," he said, smiling. He ran a hand over her cheek and she winced at the cool feel of his skin. "Ready to go?"

"Go?"

"To Neliel," said Gin, his hand falling back to his side. "Isn't that who you wanted to find the other day?"

"Yes," said Liltith, placing a hand onto the same cheek he had touched. She looked up at him as she felt something warm under her fingers.

His smile grew slightly wider and he missed the scowl on Grimmjow's face as he looked down at her. "Take her," said Gin. "You should be able to find her if you can find-,"

"I know where the loud ass is," said Grimmjow, irritated. "Are you two done now? If he walks back over here while you two are wasting my time, I'm going to be pissed."

"Then what are you waiting here for?" asked Gin.

Grimmjow scowled again as he took a tighter hold on her arms. She only felt him move slightly, but the next time she'd opened her eyes, they were outside, the bright light of the sun hurting her eyes. Something silver flashed her way as she held a hand to her forehead to shield her view, and Grimmjow made a move to push her from the way, but she threw up her hand and stopped the blade with the palms of her hands before it could connect with her chest. With a swift pull, which she instantly regretted, not realizing how sharp the blade was, she threw it to the ground, shook the blood from her hands, and then looked for the one who'd been previously holding it.

A man with long black hair looked at her, rage in his eyes, but before he could reach her, he went down with a flash of white and green. Lilith took a step aside right into Grimmjow by mistake as rocks and debris went hurtling past. He scowled at her again and she scowled back.

Goodness. She hadn't even known he was still there.

"Lil!"

She blinked at the sound of the familiar name as she went down with widened eyes. Neliel had a tight grip on her, rubbing her head against her breasts ferociously.

And then her green eyes stopped their shining and she grew serious. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know," said Lilith, feeling much better at the sight of a familiar face, finally. She felt a heavy weight lift for her shoulders, and for it, she was quite grateful. "I'm so very glad to see you!"

Neliel looked her over, frowning at what she saw. Her frown grew deeper as she caught sight of her legs. "Did he-?"

Lilith nodded, wiping away at the dried crimson blood. She desperately wished for a shower now.

"As happy as I am to see you, Lil," said Neliel, concern in her eyes, "I don't want you here. This is not a good place for-,"

There was that burning pain, again. Lilith pulled her head back and looked around, causing Neliel to go quiet in mid-sentence, but all she saw in return was a somewhat puzzled look on Grimmjow's face in response, and a in the distance off in the sand somewhere, a small puff of sand as something moved slightly.

But he wasn't getting up anytime soon. Neliel had made sure of that.

Catching the look on her face, Neliel looked towards Grimmjow. "You're going to have to take her back. He must know that I know her."

"No," said Lilith, shaking off the arm he had grabbed her with. She felt something tickle at the back of her mind. "Someone is waiting back at that room."

"Gin's room?" asked Grimmjow.

She wasn't exactly sure what his name had been, but she nodded.

"Shit."

The three of them heard the door as it opened from somewhere up above.

Grimmjow took a quick hold of her arm. "Then we'll go to mine."

"What-?"

He shifted slightly and they were gone again, scenery blurring past faster than her eyes could take it in.

"Grimmjow," said a voice, clearly annoyed.

Lilith popped open an eye, at the sound of it, instantly lifting one of her delicate feet from the ground. She looked down at the shirt she'd been stepping on. Her other foot had been stepping on something or other, as well, and she lifted that one, feeling the arm around her waist grow tighter as it supported her weight.

"Ulquiorra," said Grimmjow with a tone that held just as much annoyance. "Who told you to come in here?"

"You left the door open," answered the pale, black haired, green eyed man simply. He hardly spared Lilith a glance as he looked around the room with a similar face of disgust, the same as the one she'd just made. "Why is it so trashed in here?"

Grimmjow scowled again, tossing Lilith down onto the bed. It was the only thing in the room that was somewhat neat, but it was the only thing that looked unused in the room, as well. She rearranged herself, perching on the bed.

"Still feeling it?" asked Grimmjow, leaning against the wall as Ulquiorra, as he had called him, shuffled about the room.

She blinked.

He motioned to his neck.

She nodded.

And then there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Made it extra long for the absence, but I think that the cliffhanger was totally worth it. (Do you know how long it took me to write this chapter?)


	5. Chapter 4: A Challenge

**Aizen's "Pet"**

* * *

**Chapter 4. A Challenge**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Up pretty fast, right? Oh, don't give me that "yeah, but not fast enough" spiel. It's certainly up faster than last time. This chapter has Rated M material; if you don't like that kind of stuff, skip over it. There should be a paragraph break or something telling you where it ends. Or maybe not. Not too sure. The really funny thing is that I've had this chapter written down for like, a week or so, now; I've just been too lazy to type and post it. (But at least it's long!)

* * *

Although, there hadn't been much of a point in knocking. The door flew open with a _bang!_ and both she and Grimmjow stood awestruck as Aizen stood in the doorway, his brown eyes glowing with fury and his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Ulquiorra simply leaned back onto the wall behind him in the midst of all of this and crossed his arms as well, an amused look on his face.

She didn't think she'd ever seen him so angry, before.

It was actually silly, she knew, to throw up her hands and to release the fine, invisible threads from her delicate fingers as she sat up on her knees on the bed, but she'd done it, anyway. She'd thought that he was merely going to cut them again. It would have at least given her some time, a spare second or two to make some kind of an escape. She didn't expect, however, that he would grab hold of them as they shot from her hand, and pull.

She was unable to disconnect them from herself in time. The movement sent her flying across the room and right into his open arms. They locked tightly about her chest none too gently and tightened more and more as she struggled against his strong grip.

"Grimmjow. You must have thought that you could move much faster than I could when you took her from outside and brought her here. I recognized your sonido from the moment you used it and tracked it to here. What you have failed to realize as you did this was the fact that I have been aware of her spiritual pressure for quite some time now."

Lillith became still, her eyes widened. "How-?"

"I took care of the problem, once I found the source. Perhaps you truly thought that I hadn't known that you had been in the bathroom, earlier?" He took hold of her chin with his fingers and the feel of his breath on the back of her neck made her shiver. "Yes, I knew. And now, I'm taking you back. I must admit that I did enjoy the chase. For a while, anyhow."

He passed a hand over her eyes and she slumped back into him, his arms easily supporting her limp figure.

"Grimmjow. I thank you for the chase, as well. But as you know, I'm taking her back, now.

"Say goodbye," he whispered, mocking Lillith. He knew well that she could not hear him. He turned to Ulquiorra before he turned to the open door to make his leave. "Ulquiorra. I thank you for your help earlier."

And with that, he made his exit. Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra, trying his best to contain the look of both fury and amazement that threatened to come to his face.

"Still his bitch, I see."

Ulquiorra grinned slightly, a simple twitch of one of the corners of his mouth, but nevertheless, still an expression that had never before come to his face.

* * *

"Wake up. I want you to be awake, for this."

Something sharp poked at her chest and the grogginess of being unconscious cleared slowly away as Lillith blinked herself awake. Aizen stared hungrily down at her, and upon feeling a bit of a draft in the room, she looked down and saw that nothing covered her now bare body.

Her hair felt wet and she smelled of citrus and fresh flowers. Hesitantly, she slid a hand over the upper part of her chest, hoping that what she thought had happened was wrong in some way, until her fingers came back from her chest slightly wet.

The bastard. No wonder he had been looking at her like that. Furious, she threw her hands over her chest and sat up in the bed.

Ugh. Even the sheets felt moist beneath her. Had he just had her removed from the show and thrown mercilessly on the bed?

She wouldn't have doubted it, bastard that he was.

Aizen threw her hands back off from her chest.

"Stay still," he growled.

He placed a hand tightly about her throat, cutting off her oxygen entirely. A strangled sound came from her throat as he gripped tighter. A sudden burning came from his fingers, and she scratched wildly at him for him to release her.

It was another collar.

"Try to remove that one," said he, something dark in his voice.

She could feel her eyes burn with rage as her fingers went up to the new band around her neck. She could already feel it throbbing there with a warm, pulsating energy. "How dare you! I will not-,"

But as she spoke, his lips crashed down upon hers and his tongue slipped between her red lips, something cool, yet warm running down her throat as he did. She felt sluggish, all of a sudden, and in the renewed grogginess of her mind she barely felt as something settled itself in between her legs.

"You…drugged me," she slurred, trying to push whatever it was down there away.

"I did," said Aizen, chuckling softly. His eyes roamed slowly down the length of her body and stopped at the spot right between her legs. "Still bleeding, I see."

"No, no thanks to you," she said, breathing hard.

"No matter," he said with that smile of his, "but perhaps I might have Szayel investigate at a later time. I wonder-,"

Something poked at her again, this time at a place on her body that was located lower than her chest, much lower, and she cried out, instantly trying to bite her lip to quiet the sound. It wasn't going to do her any good to give the man any more kinds of satisfaction, even though the smile on his face had already grown quite a bit larger.

"Still bleeding, as I thought," said he, roughly removing his fingers. He easily shook the crimson blood from them and reinserted them inside her, enjoying the tiny squeaks coming from her lips.

"Oh, perhaps I should have mentioned," he continued, his pace not slowing and her breath subsequently growing faster and faster. She bit off a moan that threatened to come to her lips, and her fingers twitched. "that the drug may..._intensify_ some feelings for you."

"You're a bastard," she hissed.

"And you," he said, shoving even more forcefully and making her cry out once more, "play far too many games, Lillith. Perhaps you have forgotten that I tend to bore easily.

"You are lucky that I took mercy on you and did not put the collar on after I gave you the drug. How are you going to repay me for my generosity?"

"I'll show you generosity," said she, ripping her nails into the flesh of one of her arms. She had not been too sure if her hand had really moved or not, but she'd given it a great go at moving it, and apparently she had; she cried out at the feel of her nails tearing at her flesh. She caught Aizen off guard as he stared down at her with widened eyes, and she took the opportunity to make a swing at him where it hurt the most with one of her legs, the feeling in them having been returned from the moment she had attacked her arm.

But he'd moved out of the way at the last moment, the expression in his eyes darkening.

Her fingers were still buried deeply in her arm and she stumbled from the bed and stood, placing her weight on the wall behind her. She looked down. There was the same slow sliver of blood slugging its way down her legs, again.

"It won't keep you moving forever," said Aizen, standing away calmly.

"It should be long enough. I still have another arm. And two legs, and feet, and everything else."

"Why is it that you try to fight me so?"

"Because I despise you," she answered simply. She put one of her feet back as he moved one of his forward, towards her. "What did you do to Gin?" she asked suddenly.

"Gin?" he asked, pausing in mid-step, a look of curiosity on her face. "Why would you be interested in what happens to Gin?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business," said she vehemently. "That has nothing to do with the question that I asked you. What did you do to him?"

"Yes, Aizen," said a voice, taking a gentle hold of her hand, removing it from her arm. She immediately began to sink down onto her knees, but was stopped by the strong grip that supported her and helped her back to her feet, one hand never releasing its hold on her, supporting her at her elbow. "Explain, please. I'd like to know how you took care of the problem, as well."

Aizen didn't even look surprised. He didn't bat an eye as he saw Gin standing there, but merely crossed his arms back over his chest. "Gin."

"We're going to have to get you back in the shower," said Gin to Lillith, chuckling as he looked her over. He didn't seem bothered at all by the fact that the hand that he held was covered in her own blood, or that she was completely naked before him. She scowled at him and he laughed harder. "But you will come with me?"

She nodded, a feeling of warmth flowing throughout her chest, and then she turned to where Aizen stood across from the two of them. "You won't have your way with me. I will not allow it. Ever. I can promise you, that.

"And I'm not running. You can come find me, anytime. I'll be ready."

They left, hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 5: Rumour Has It

**Aizen's "Pet"**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Rumour Has It**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry! I know that this upload is SUPER SUPER late, but Melissa and I have been so bogged down lately that we haven't had time to finish writing this chapter (it's been sitting for a while, to be honest). Anyhow, here's chapter 5! Hope you like it, and hopefully, we'll have chapter 6 out for you soon, too. (Are there any other of our stories that you'd like us to update soon?)**

* * *

The sound of Gin's laughter was almost as torturous as the pain gripping at her sides and fingers. Lillith made a move to swat at him, but nearly toppled over, and, with the movement, sent a mountain shuddering into the ground. His laughter grew louder as he saw this, and rolling her eyes, she fell to her knees. Her breath was still coming in a series of short gasps, and she needed a moment, anyhow. After shaking her hands loose of what was left of her threads, she placed a hand to her heaving chest, trying to calm her breathing. In between her breaths, she heard the sound of his sword retracting.

Cold sweat dripping down her face onto the ground, she looked up at him just as he sheathed his sword.

"Was it…" raspy breath "…any better?"

His eyes, bright with a multitude of colors, closed as he nodded. There was a small smile on his face.

Relieved, she dropped her heavy head into her hands.

"If you're done here, hurry up so that I can take you back already." She could see that Grimmjow was still moody. The look on his face as she looked up was stormy.

She sighed, dropping her arms onto the ground in exasperation. Why was he so cranky? He'd been cranky when he'd woken her this morning, nearly rattling the bones in her body, shaking her as he had. He'd been cranky while waiting for her to get ready, shouting at her from the bedroom loudly through the bathroom door, and he'd been just as cranky as he'd brought her here, yanking and jerking her with every turn he'd made throughout the castle.

And when they'd gotten there, he ruthlessly released his hold on her, allowing her to drop roughly to the ground. Her behind still hurt, and that had to have been hours ago.

Of course, it didn't help that Gin and Neliel had effectively been kicking her behind from the moment she hit the ground, but anyhow...

In fact, speaking of Grimmjow, what was he doing here, anyhow? He'd been shouting at her all while she'd been in the middle of brushing her teeth and putting on pants that he was planning on leaving just as soon as he dropped her off. And yet there he was, sitting a few hundred feet away on the top of one of the few white, sandy mountains that were still standing. In a blur, he disappeared and stood before her, his icy eyes glaring down at her.

"You gonna get up or what?"

Neliel's green hair fluttered in front of her. She placed her hand on her arm and smiled at her before turning back to Grimmjow.

"She's coming back with me today, remember?" He gave her a look but she ignored it. She flicked the last of Lillith's blood from her blade before sheathing it.

The passive scowl forever set into his face seemed to set deeper into his features. He shifted, his body set as if he were a cat ready to pounce. "Then what the fuck am I doing here wasting my time?"

"No one asked you to wait here for us to be finished, Grimmjow." Her figure slanted a little to the side, as if she had grown tired from talking to him, already. Her voice, however, kept its calm, mellow tone as she spoke. "You should have known this already. Just as you should have known that she would be coming back with me. We cannot have her staying in the same place for too long. He'll start to catch on."

Lillith winced. As much as she loved Neliel, it was that exact tone of voice that always seemed to set people off. She meant nothing by it, really, and Lillith knew that, but it always sounded so condescending to those who didn't know her well. Judging by the stiffness of his posture, this was exactly what was going through Grimmjow's mind.

"Now, if you wish to sit here arguing, that is fine with me, but the more you do, the more time I lose to take care of her injuries."

Blue eyes narrowed into catlike slits, he turned, and began walking.

His voice was terse as he spoke. "Thought you said you weren't running."

Lillith's mouth dropped open slightly, and ignoring Neliel's protests, she rose, trembling with effort, to her feet. She wasn't running. She wasn't. She just needed more time. Just a little more. Why was he attacking her like this? "I'm not running. And I'm not hiding, either."

He was still walking away, his hands gripping each other behind his head. "Doesn't seem like it to me."

She bit her lip and gripped her side. Grimmjow didn't step down when she appeared in front of him, rose-colored eyes furious. "Look, you. I don't know what your problem is-,"

One of his blue eyebrows rose. "You challenging me?"

Blinking, she stuttered, "What-?"

Blood dripped from both of his arms and he flung it away, staining the white sand beneath their feet. Large gashes appeared in their wake, slipping away as more blood began to trickle down to his fingers.

At the look on his face, she took a step back, and then another. The tips of her fingers were warm and tingled with heated power. Horrified, she ripped them away, jamming them behind her back. "N-no. I didn't mean to-,"

"Fine with me," said Grimmjow, his palms glowing. "I was getting bored, anyway!"

Eyes wide, she ducked, in a sort of quick fall (how, she had no idea) just as the Cero came bursting forth from his hands. She felt her body shaking as she stood back up.

"What the hell was that for?"

His sharp teeth glistened in the fading light in a wicked sort of smile. His palms were glowing again. "Returning the favor!"

It came again and she jumped this time. Or rather, she tried to.

This was it. It was going to hit her. Heart throbbing with pain of trying to push oxygen to the rest of her body, she snapped her eyes shut. The air of something flashed by her face, and familiar hands wrapped around her waist. She turned and faced Neliel, who helped her gently back onto the ground.

"There something you want to say to me?"

At first, Lillith wasn't sure how Gin had gotten involved. He'd been standing a ways away and should have been fine, but there was a small gash on his chest. She looked between the two of them, first Gin, his eyes slightly open, which was more of a warning sign then anything, and then Grimmjow, whose demeanor always sent people running away.

"What are they doing?"

Neliel shook her head. "Don't get involved."

"I know what you did, you son of a bitch." said Grimmjow.

A crooked smile came to Gin's lips. "Oh? What _I _did?"

Lillith froze. Images and feelings from the other night flooded into her mind; Gin's touch and the soft, fluttering kisses that had followed. The feel of him hovering slightly over her as he waited for her permission, his member just barely parting her entrance between her legs.

And her, as her nails dug into his back, and her teeth biting deeply into her lip and then his, as he quieted her with a heavy kiss.

Her fingers went to her lips, still buzzing even now with the kiss. Oh, God.

She had no idea how Grimmjow had come to know this information, but if she knew any better, it probably didn't help that she'd backed away from him when he had tried to kiss her. She hadn't even seen it coming, really. She'd been on her way to bed, her hair piled messily on top of her head, and he'd nearly scared the hell out of her, coming at her as he had.

"Gin-,"

"Stay out of it, Lillith."

"But Neliel, I-,"

"I know. The whole castle knows."

Her fists were squeezed tightly at her side. Aizen. That bastard.


	7. Chapter 6: Pyschobabble

**Aizen's "Pet"**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Psychobabble**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay. Clearly, we're going to have a few issues updating regularly. But we will try our hardest to at least update more than once or twice a year. We can't make you any promises, though. (Sorry!)

* * *

So this was what Aizen had been planning all along. Lillith hadn't been lying when she'd told Grimmjow that she wasn't running from Aizen. It wasn't possible. Everywhere in the castle she felt him watching, felt his dark brown eyes on her skin, raising the fine hairs on her arms. Sometimes, she'd cross her arms over her chest and look behind where she stood in the middle of an empty hallway, expecting him to be standing there with that damnable smile. He'd hold his hand out to her, and she'd go. Just like that. Because more than one life hung in the balance if she didn't.

He haunted her dreams, too. Turning them into nightmares, pitching her awake, choking and gasping, her cheeks wet with fresh tears. The pillows and sheets had always been thrown onto the floor in her frenzy, her arms and legs having kicked them off.

She knew she couldn't hide, couldn't run from the man as long as she remained in Hueco Mundo. No, even then, even if she had managed to escape from this place, and he'd make sure she couldn't, from the place of her birth, he'd follow her even then. Haunting her until she came running back, begging for peace of mind. The bags beneath her eyes were heavy from a lack of sleep going on days now, her clothes fit loosely on her hips from lack of appetite, and her eyes grew wide and wild at every sound made within a couple of meters away, big or small.

But he'd been too quiet, too aloof. He'd never been standing behind her in those hallways, had never been waiting behind closed doorways, had never been standing by her bedside, watching, when she woke up from the nightmares. She knew he was watching, but he was never _there_. He'd been keeping his distance, and though she despised the man, she wished he wouldn't. It had been keeping her even more on her toes, had been racking around in her brain for weeks now, never resting.

It wasn't normal for him to just let go of something he couldn't have.

And he hadn't. Lillith watched in horror as the blood of Gin and Grimmjow splashed in pools on the white sand of Hueco Mundo. Gin's sword shot out again and again, faster than a bullet, faster than the eyes could see, but Grimmjow was somehow keeping with it. His sharp ears prickling with each movement of the blade as he shot towards him on all fours, his body covered in a white, shield-like covering.

This was it. They were going to kill each other. She couldn't believe that Grimmjow had gotten all riled up about the fact that she and Gin had slept together. She hadn't believed it herself, really, the fact that it happened. He'd been there when she'd had the nightmares, had held her tight as she rocked back and forth until she'd fallen back asleep. Or lately, until the tears had stopped falling. It was easy enough to be strong in front of Aizen, to act as if what he'd done to her had had no effect on her whatsoever. But behind closed doors, everything that she had worked so hard to keep buried came tumbling out as soon as she was most vulnerable. And that had always been while she was sleeping. And one night, while she'd been struggling to fall back asleep, it just happened.

But then again, so did the kiss with Grimmjow.

Was that why Gin was fighting with him, now? There wasn't any other reason she could think of other than that; Gin was not one to easily pick up his sword. It had taken her quite a bit of persuading just to get him to use it to help her train. But it was just a kiss. And sex was just sex, right?

She felt something could and wet hit her cheek with a soft _splat. _She dragged her fingers to her face, half expecting it to be a stray tear, from what, she wasn't sure. But when she pulled back her hand, her fingers were covered with sticky, crimson blood. She felt her eyes burn as she watched the two move back and forth, a mere few yards in front of her and Nel.

Her fingers were still raw from earlier, but this couldn't possibly go on. Her legs wobbled as she stood. Nel stood with her, and for a moment she was afraid that she wouldn't let her go, wouldn't release the grip she'd had on her arms, but she let go, opened her hands and let them fall to her sides. The threads began to form at her fingertips, and she crossed her hands, one in front of the other before her. She took a deep breath-,

"I hope you're not planning on stopping them."

Her hands fell from her line of vision as the voice that had been keeping her from the throws of sleep rang in both of her ears. She felt her head turn but stopped it, knowing who stood behind her. For real, this time. There was a soft _crunch_ of sand as he walked towards her, his arms wrapping tightly about her naked mid section, his lips at her left ear, a whisper away from nibbling on the lobe. She looked around. Nel had disappeared, as they'd both discussed many nights ago. She dared to breathe a little sigh of relief. She'd keep as many people alive as she could.

No doubt the two espada standing to either side of her would make that as difficult as possible for her. She looked from Ulquiorra to Barragan and back to Ulquiorra. What was up with him and Grimmjow, anyhow? How could two people seem so close one moment, and then the next they were at each other's throats? And why was he such a lapdog to Aizen?

The two in front of her hadn't seemed to notice Aizen's sudden presence, or if they had, they hadn't seemed to care. They'd kept fighting, a splotch of blood staining the sand by her feet. She took a step back and instantly regretted it; she'd backed right into Aizen's member, which was noticeably erect.

She felt her face as it twisted up in disgust.

"What do you want, Aizen? I thought you weren't coming after me anymore."

He chuckled, the small vibrations running from her backside to her chest. Her eyes fell to a close, and she bit her lip. Why wouldn't he just let her go?

"No you didn't. You couldn't possibly have thought that. Because your little challenge for me to come find you anytime I wanted was simply too good to pass up." He paused, readjusting himself from where he stood behind her, but never releasing his hold. "Which you knew."

His hand drifted to her breasts, sliding smoothly over each one, the skin of both and his fingers separated only by a thin piece of fabric. Her eyes tightened, she knew he was going to rip it even before he did, and as he did, his other hand, still keeping tight hold on her, slid down the front of her pants, slipping easily beneath the waistband.

Her breath was becoming louder and stronger with every movement he'd been making, and now with each flicker of his wrists, one moving quickly between her legs, and the other as it lazily circled her nipples, back and forth, over and over. She felt herself slump into him, too exhausted to fight back, to try to free herself.

"Good girl. This little game of yours has been going on for long enough, don't you think? I let you roam around my castle, free of my advances for weeks now. If anything, I'd say I've done you a bit of a favor, wouldn't you?"

Of course not. It was exactly because of that that she hadn't been able to rest.

Both of his hands had sped up and she was panting now, as ashamed as she was of it, warm blood burning at her cheeks. The two standing beside them paid no attention, though she knew they knew what was going on. If Ulquiorra had any capability of showing any emotion at all, she knew he'd be smiling at the absurdity of it all.

Because Ulquiorra was simply a jackass like that.

"Now, why don't you say we go back and finish this up, hm? I have the perfect place in mind, and it will allow us as much time as we'd like. It's been weeks, after all-,"

A blur of green and pale flesh took out first Barragan, and then Ulquiorra. Nel stood from where she'd landed onto Ulquiorra, now passed out on the ground, and disappeared from sight. Lillith felt the familiar pull of a thread being pulled from her finger, and knew that Neliel had done it. She had successfully trapped Aizen. Aizen hadn't released his hold on Lillith, but he had paused in what he was doing, a faint look of surprise on his face.

How had she been able to sneak up on the both of them without being noticed first?

Before he could come up with some sarcastic way of asking this, however, a glint of silver appeared on the left, taking out half a turret of the castle and holding there, and then on the right, slicing into Aizen's cheek. Gin and Grimmjow stood beside each other, facing the two of them, arms out and holding their swords.

Grimmjow's sword sliced deeper into his cheek. "That's as far as you go, damn it."

Gin's eyes were completely open, glowering with shades of gold and icy blue.


End file.
